$ { {1} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {2} \\ {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}\times{0} & {1}\times{2} \\ {1}\times{0} & {1}\times{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {2} \\ {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$